


New Experiences

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal suggests a threeway with his two lovers and both agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

 In all honesty, he wasn't really sure about this decision. Lux stood before him, a strap-on being tied around her back by Ezreal, Taric sitting before them both, swallowing hard.

“It's okay, isn't it?” She asked, able to see his expression.

Taric could only nod weakly; he'd already agreed to this. Seemed a little late to ask to back out now.

Ezreal peeked around her side and flashed Taric that smile that melted any of his hesitance, getting him to smile back.

“It'll be fun!” He chirped, beaming as he stood up to kiss Lux. There wasn't even a quiver of jealousy through him while he watched them kiss. If there was anything he was assured of, it was Ezreal's love for him and how the explorer had so much room in his heart for love.

That's probably why he was agreeing to this, Lux having been really excited about the idea of a threeway after they'd met for lunch one day. Only much later did Taric realize that Ezreal must have suggested in first, and Lux had just latched onto the idea.

All things said and done, Taric just didn't have any attraction to women. Not to say that he didn't like women; women were fine… He just couldn't say he'd honestly ever though about _sleeping_ with one.

Lux had a cute lacy bra on as well, and really, the strap-on looked like it would be really fun to suck on and ride… Every minute that passed, he could feel himself warm up to the idea.

“Alright then. Strip,” Ezreal said, peeling out of his own clothes as he motioned to Taric.

Standing, Taric was head and shoulders above both of them. His appearance wouldn't have implied he was submissive to many, but once you got him past closed doors, it was easy to read his preference. However, undressing before Lux as she chatted happily with them was kind of unnerving.

There wasn't a moment in his life that Taric could name where he had been willingly naked in front of a woman. As he undid his belt and pants, he glanced up to catch a sudden lull in conversation, two sets of eyes looking him over.

That certainly didn't calm him at all, blushing and looking down as he continued to work.

“He's really cute...” Lux whispered to Ezreal's very enthusiastic nod.

“Oh, yeah, he is,” Ezreal added, kissing her chastely so she wouldn’t miss him dropping his pants to the floor.

Naked before the two of them, he watched Lux's eyes rove over him, a dark look to her narrowed eyes.

“I want to fuck you until you can't stand,” She muttered and Taric felt himself flush a hot, dark color.

“He likes that,” Ezreal put in, moving forward to kiss Taric lovingly on the lips. He had to bend down for him to reach and was a little surprised that Lux had moved forward as well.

“Are you willing to kiss me?” Lux asked, that power hungry gaze smoldering; at least it didn't seem she wasn't going to force him to do anything he didn't want to.

In reply, Taric turned his head to her and leaned forward a little to indicate it was okay. At first, tentative soft lips were pressed against his own. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but then a thin hand was in his hair, jerking him harshly into the motion, biting his lip.

Against himself, he moaned; aggression was his favorite thing in the bedroom and it was… rare if ever that he could convince Ezreal he was allowed to pull his hair.

When she let go, she pointed to her strap-on and simply ordered, “Suck.”

The command dropped him to his knees as if someone had struck his carotid, folding under the weight of how badly he liked to serve. His lips were parted and over the cold toy, sucking it into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Came Lux's sultry voice, running a hand gently through his hair to reward him. Taric could hear the way Ezreal was breathing, clearly liking what all he saw. “You too,” She added, and soon right beside him was Ezreal, the two licking and kissing up and down the dildo before them.

Eventually, Taric could hear Ezreal moaning, clearly into everything that was currently happening as well. When he caught Ezreal looking up to Lux, his eyes asking what his voice did not, she cupped his chin, tugging lightly. Standing, they kissed, passionate and deep, Lux running her manicured fingers up and down his back.

“I want more,” Ezreal whispered, always the more eager when it came to sex. Taric had a feeling Lux could go a long time enjoying the foreplay, much as Taric could say the same.

She didn't answer his request, instead looking down to Taric.

“Are you willing to be between the two of us? Me inside you with his cock in your mouth?” Lux asked these questions, eyes blazing with desire. For a moment, Taric wondered if he could find attraction in women after all.

“Yes,” Taric replied, mesmerized by this shift in character. The lady of luminosity often presented such a picture perfect “girl next door” demeanor that it was nice to see the change.

Exciting even.

“Come,” She motioned him up, and once he stood, he was again pulled into a crushing kiss, his hair being jerked around harshly. As their kiss broke, she pushed him into Ezreal, who grabbed him and kissed with equal ferocity.

Well, without pulling his hair, but certainly maintaining a grip on his neck. He kind of looked forward to being in any position that didn't require this much torque on his spine. Shorter lovers were his usual preference, but the constant need to stoop to be near them often put weird cricks in his neck.

After their kiss, Lux waved her hand at the bed and he crawled on.

“Face the headboard.”

Moving without question, Taric looked over his shoulder.

“I said,” A harsh crack across his backside got him to yelp. “Face the headboard.”

And without another word, Taric looked straight ahead, listening to the two rustle around and finally the pop of the lube being opened. A slick finger was probing at his ass before sliding inside, Taric biting back a little moan. But another finger was there, clearly attached to someone else's hand from how it trailed around his ass first before pressing in with the first.

Gasping, Taric let his head drop, fighting himself from looking back to see whose finger was whose, though he had a fair guess.

Another finger joined the first finger, the other person copying suit, four fingers stretching Taric in opposite directions. His whine cut the silence and Taric could almost hear the sound of their necks as they snapped up in attention.

“You like this?” It was Lux's voice.

“Y-yes,” Taric stuttered out.

“Would you like something else now?”

“Please-” He moaned aloud when he felt one set of fingers shove in hard, finally stroking his prostate without mercy. For a second the pleasure was all he could think of, moaning and fighting himself from bucking back onto those fingers for more.

The thought came and left in a flash as both sets of fingers were removed. The bottle of lube was reopened, something cold and thick poking at his asshole.

Ezreal was moving in front of him, his lover's cock full and leaking, Ezreal's eyes already hazy with want.

As he cried out from being penetrated, Ezreal slid his dick inside, moving his hips slowly as to not gag him while adjusting.

Moaning around Ezreal's cock, he didn't miss Lux's laugh.

It sent a chill down his spine, arching into her thrust as she jerked forward harshly.

Lux struck up on a fairly slow pace, Ezreal trying to match her, not rushing the fun of it all. But Taric knew that Ezreal was already closer than he'd ever admit, feeling the pulse rush through the cock in his mouth.

Not that it mattered, because suddenly the dildo in his ass jolted to life, vibrating against his prostate with every thrust. The toy was made for both partners to enjoy, Lux moaning a little as it pleasured her clitoris as well.

Seeing this, Ezreal gave up being patient and face-fucked Taric, a finger trailing Taric's cheek before steadying his hands onto his shoulders.

Behind him, Lux was hammering into him, making him see stars. As if he weren't already choking somewhat on Ezreal's cock, the blond finished in a loud cry, filling his mouth with hot ejaculate. Swallowing desperately so he could breath, Taric hit his own climax, gasping in a breath as he collapsed onto his forearms, coming at the same time.

No one was even touching him.

“Oh, fuck-” Lux cried out, finishing herself, her body moving erratically still inside him.

Luckily, she didn't leave the vibrating on, quickly turning it off as she pulled out slowly.

“Damn,” Ezreal murmured, Lux giving out a sweet chuckle at that. She rolled her shoulders and undid the buckle of the strap-on. Her underwear was cute and matched her pretty bra after all.

“All okay?” Lux asked, coming over to see Taric's face, letting Ezreal be the one to offer the comfort of caressing his face and petting at his hair.

“Perfectly fine,” Taric mumbled somewhat into the bed. When he looked up, he caught her smiling sweetly, turning to kiss Ezreal.

“Can we… do things like this again?” Ezreal asked after the kiss, looking specifically at Taric.

Swallowing, Taric found his reply. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha.   
> Haha.   
> I'll see myself out.


End file.
